


У меня обстоятельства

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Клипы, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Косплееру не повезло. Он оказался в эпицентре событий
Relationships: Шао Кан/Ханзо "Скорпион" Хасаши
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	У меня обстоятельства

**Author's Note:**

> музыка: Midi, Maxi & Efti - Bad Bad Boys  
> видео: Смертельная битва, Смертельная битва 2, игра Мортал Комбат, Mortal Kombat flash dance, Геркулес. Легандарные путешествия (2 сезон)
> 
> 3:26 мин, 17 мб


End file.
